Not Your Responsibility
by I Spiked the Ice Cream
Summary: Blaine knows that Kurt is upset. He knows because David Karofsky tried to end his life this week. But when Kurt expresses that he feels responsible for Dave's actions, Blaine can't help but tell him how absolutely wrong he is. 3x14 reaction fic. COMPLETE.


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Wish I did.

* * *

><p>"Lookin' good, Fabray!" Blaine said in passing, idly swinging his and Kurt's intertwined hands. He heard Quinn say a brief 'thanks' as they turned the corner and continued their way down the hall.<p>

Blaine spared a glance in Kurt's direction to find his boyfriend completely immersed in something within his own thoughts. He couldn't be surprised – Kurt had been spacey all week – but that didn't stop him from worrying.

And if Blaine didn't know something was wrong before, he was sure of it when he squeezed Kurt's hand and didn't get any kind of response from him.

"…Kurt?" Blaine cleared his throat when he got no response. "Kurt?" Still nothing. In a split second decision Blaine stopped abruptly and tugged at Kurt's hand, just enough to turn him around to face him. "Kurt."

"Hmm? What is it?" Kurt asked, avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Kurt, please look at me."

Reluctantly, Kurt turned to look at Blaine, who wasn't all that surprised to see his boyfriend's eyes lacking the certain sparkle that always seemed to be present when they were together. Blaine stared straight into his eyes for a minute before asking, "How are you feeling?"

Kurt seemed surprised by the question. "What?"

"How are you feeling?"

Kurt hesitated to answer. "Fine," he stated with a slight smile. _Not a real one, though_, Blaine noted.

He raised an eyebrow at the answer. "'Fine' isn't really a _feeling_, though…"

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Fine's a feeling. I mean, people say that all the time."

"Yes, and it's also the most common lie told every day. And I know you, and I _know _that you are the furthest thing from 'fine'."

Kurt sighed, and Blaine noticed exactly how tired and worn out Kurt looked. There were bags under his eyes, and the corners of his mouth were turned downwards into what seemed to be a permanent frown. "Come on," Blaine said, nudging his shoulder lightly. "Try to cheer up at least a little? We won Regionals. Aren't you happy?"

Kurt's frown deepened. "Blaine, how am I supposed to be happy with everything else that's been going on this week? Sure, we won Regionals. That's great. But it seems selfish to be happy about something so trivial when someone I know, someone I could have _helped_, tried to kill himself." Kurt had let go of Blaine's hand and was starting to pace in front of him anxiously. "And _god_, I could have _done something_. But I didn't, and what if David's father hadn't found him? What if he had actually succeeded? It would have practically been _all_ my fault –"

And that was where Blaine knew he had to say something. "Kurt Hummel, you stop that right now."

Kurt stopped his nervous pacing, a shocked look on his face at Blaine's stern tone. "But Blaine –"

"But _nothing_, Kurt. You cannot blame yourself for this. You are in no way responsible for David's actions, okay?" Blaine stepped forward and took both of Kurt's hands into his, trying to convey that he wasn't _angry_, just so incredibly _worried _that he almost felt sick. "And you aren't helping anyone by fretting over it so much. I know that this is a very…touchy subject. I _know_. It is for me, too. But it's gotten to the point where it's affecting you health, I can tell. All we can do now is try to help. You getting physically ill over this _won't_ help him."

Kurt looked down at their hands, sniffling slightly. "I just keep thinking of all the 'what if's and what I could have done. It's practically all that's been on my mind and I'm still so worried, and _god_, can't I go one day this week without crying?" Kurt let out a hollow chuckle as he wiped a few tears away. Blaine grabbed his hand and wiped the remaining ones away himself, then pulled Kurt into him, clinging tightly to his back. Kurt's arms came to wrap around Blaine's neck, his face burying into his shoulder. They stood there for a moment, just holding each other before Kurt pulled away, resting his hands on Blaine's biceps and staring straight into his eyes.

"I'm going to see him. Before the wedding. We've got a few hours, and I've been meaning to go talk to him for a few days now."

Blaine nodded. "Do you…want me to come with you? I should go see him, too. If not today, then soon."

Kurt smiled fondly at him, but shook his head. "I'll be alright. I think I really just need to talk to David alone. He needs to know that people love and care about him, and I'm gonna try to remind him that. And I don't want to overwhelm him. I think it'll be good – for both of us."

Blaine smiled slightly. "Okay. I would like to go with you some time in the next few days though, if that's okay…?"

"Of course it is. Of _course_," Kurt murmured, wrapping his arms around Blaine again. Blaine nuzzled his nose into Kurt's neck, pressing a light kiss just below his ear.

"I hope you know how proud I am of you," Blaine said, smiling into Kurt's skin. "I have the bravest, most compassionate boyfriend, and I am _so proud_ of him."

"Blaine, you're going to make me cry again." And then Kurt laughed. An actual laugh.

Blaine grinned. "I've missed hearing that sound this week."

"Hm?"

"You laughing. Haven't heard it in a while."

Kurt blushed, looking down at his feet. Blaine grinned, crooking his finger under Kurt's chin and lifting his lips to his own. The kiss was short, chaste, but both of them pulled away smiling. Kurt sighed. "Mm, love you."

"I love you, too." Blaine let go of Kurt's waist and grabbed for one of his hands, interlacing their fingers again and dragging him down the hallway. "Now, let's go get changed, and then you can head out. I guess I'll be seeing you at the…wedding," Blaine finished lamely.

Kurt groaned. "Oh, don't even get me _started_ on that."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Whoa, whoa. I wrote something. Like, I wrote a _thing_. And not just a fluffy-story-thing. A _reaction fic_ thing. I've never really written one of those before. Whoa.

Well then, let's get on with it, shall we?

I'm not so sure if I'm happy with how this baby turned out. But even if I hate it, I figure hey, I'm writing again. And that's always good.

Thank you to my lovely betas! Xx-Twitch-xX, Golden Perception, and kissinginthebluedark! You all are great, and I love hearing your feedback!

I also love hearing _your_ feedback, dear readers! So please leave a review if you have the time! I want to hear what you think!

Hope you all enjoyed! Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
